狂魔行進
戰鬥資訊 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 隊員人數最多5人（包括同行者） |mission-3 = 使用幻獸終結「歐羅巴」 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = 螳螂殺手, 貝爾摩達 - 食腐獸, 小食腐獸 (3) - 觸手妖, 黃色膠質怪, 綠色史萊姆, 紅色棉花糖 - 地獄騎士, 火焰劍士 - 漩渦海怪, 觸手 (3) - 恐怖騎士 - 奇美拉, 蟻獅 - 雙足飛龍, 彷徨之物 - 歐羅巴, 偵察眼 (2) |drop = }} 一般提示 * Found at 試煉夾縫. * Use break abilities like Full Break to make the battles easier. However several enemies has resistance or full immunity against it. * Bring MP recovery items to use as needed. * Osmose can help lower your Ether consumption. * 恐怖騎士 can be instantly KO'd with raise-type abilities. * As far as elemental weapon/damage goes, only Light and non-elemental is safe. Dark elemental may also be used, but 地獄騎士 resists Dark by 50%. 恐怖騎士 resists Dark by 100% but can be instantly KO'd using raise. Water elemental, while rare, may also be used. Only 小食腐獸 resists water by 50%. 奇美拉 is immune to Fire, Ice and Lightning elements. * Most bosses are susceptible to several status ailments. You can use Noctis, Black Cat Lid or Exdeath's LB to target all ailments at once. Boss 一覽 貝爾摩達： * 10,000 Volts - Massive Lightning magic damage to all units 食腐獸： * Ochu Dance - Physical damage to all units. 火焰劍士： * Tranquility - Physical damage to a single unit * Fury - Boosts ATK/MAG to self * Iai Strike - Chance of Instant KO to all units. Used at < 25% HP 奇美拉： * Frost Blast - Ice magic damage to a single unit * Romp - Physical damage to a single unit * Aqua Breath - Water magic damage to all units. Used at < 50% HP 蟻獅： * Bile - Damage and inflicts Poison to a single unit * Pincers - Massive physical damage to a single unit * Sandstorm - Massive Wind damage to all units. Used at < 25% HP 雙足飛龍： * Bite - Massive physical damage to a single unit * Needle Breath - Wind damage (50% HP) to all units. Used every 3 turns. 彷徨之物： * Fire - Fire magic damage to a single unit * Fira - Fire magic damage to all units * Shell - Boosts SPR * Protect - Boosts DEF Boss：歐羅巴 能力： * Crush - Massive physical damage to a single unit * Plasma - Massive Lightning magic damage to a single unit * Wave Cannon - Massive unmitigated damage to a single unit. Used every 3 turns. 策略： * ' 攻略短片：' * https://youtu.be/Y2Hb6rmFPLY (All information of Boss :Noctis,Cecil, Refia, Luheth, Exdeath, Friend Elza) * https://youtu.be/x7TK8cYzNJ8 (First Try: Cecil, Refia, Ace, CoD, Rain, Firend: Noctis) * https://youtu.be/bLevd-KZVjM (FFBEKING Downs It First Try ; Cecil, Luneth, Noctis, Ex-Death, Tilith; Noctis) * https://youtu.be/tKUpkzBZw1w (Strategy Guide; Luneth, Noctis, Cecil, Refia, Rain, Exdeath) * https://youtu.be/1amp7sf3KuY (5-Unit Mission Clear: Bartz, Rain, Cecil, Refia (Dualcast), Friend: Noctis (800+ ATK)) * https://youtu.be/owuKdyw6ndc (Odin181 F2P, No TMR, No 5* base Guide: Cecil, Arc, Bartz, Exdeath, Refia, Friend Noctis) * https://youtu.be/rBNflnA2ruU (no TMR, All Mission Clear - Refia, White Knight Noel, 2 Exdeath, Friend: Noctis (601 ATK) Category:特殊任務